Talk:Jora
Just because nobody's said it yet, I want to let it be known that I predict her profession to be Warrior. Just a guess. (have you seen that gigantic sword she's got?!) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:49, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :I expect her to be the Warrior too, and have ever since she was announced as a hero. The screenshot of her wielding a shield and what appears to be an axe against an enemy Charr is better proof than the promotional art with a sword that probably won't even exist in the final game, btw. ;) Capcom 12:55, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::Just the fact that she ''has a sword is what I'm basing my reasoning off of... she obviously knows how to use a sword, and a sword is a Warrior's weapon. Also, as far as we know at the moment, most Norns are Warriors (or possibly Rangers)... we've all seen Charr before as well, they're often Warriors, but they have a few other professions they use as well. And I'm thinking that Asurians are going to be Mesmers or Elementalists, primarily. They pride themselves on their intelligence, and that right there sounds like a Mesmer to me. But I'm getting off-topic. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:03, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::Huh? Charr are mostly Warriors? Charr are all the professions, there's hardly any dominating profession amongst the ones in the game so far. They're most definitely known for both strength and magic (the Searing?) and hardly any of the Warriors are important in any way. The Monks and Elementalists are the most important with them. Not sure where you got the idea Charr are mainly Warriors. And we have no idea on Norns except personal speculation based on opinion of appearance. I also doubt Jora will have a sword in the game if she's been shown with an axe in-game, which is what I expect her to use anyway (since Koss and Goren use a sword and hammer, respectively). Capcom 09:49, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::The Charr I remember best were always the Warriors... it might just be personal experience (as a Ranger in Prophecies, the Warriors were always the hardest foes for me). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 21:09, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Uh... Just because she is shown with a certain type of weapon in promotionals doesn't really mean anything... anyone else remember the Mesmer promotionals of Prophecies? Where she held a Rapier? ::::::She's an IW mesmer, DUH! 09:40, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::It's not just the fact that she's got a sword; the entire philosophy of the Norns just screams "Warrior" to me. No doubt, they've got the other professions covered too, but it just seems to me that they're mostly Warriors... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:12, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Anyone consider that the Non-human heros would have monster skill-like qualities? in order to accomidate the Norn "shapeshifting" thing, it would seem... I don't know... prudent -Kumdori 01:40, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I don't think she'll have any skills that won't be available to players, but I wouldn't be surprised if the Norn PvE skills were available to both players and Jora. -- Gordon Ecker 03:04, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::A PvE shapeshifting skills would be nifty... perhaps a skill trainer from each of the different races in GW:EN would give you PvE skills that are based off of the different races. It would make sense if you were taught shapeshifting by the Norns, and... smart stuff... by the Asura... of course, the problem there being that normally, PvE-only skills don't work on Heros... (e.g., the Sunspear skills, Kurzick/Luxon skills, etc...) But maybe we'll see a change to that in GW:EN. ::::::Otherwise, it would still make sense if not ''all Norns could shapeshift. Jora could always be one who either can't, or doesn't like to shapeshift. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:52, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Yeah, heroes can't use the PvE-only skills as of now because they can't be unlocked. And as for non-human heroes having special skills... Zhed Shadowhoof and Razah don't have any. :( Capcom 09:50, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I'm not talking about a PvE skill. I'm talking about a MONSTER skill, like something they can use and you can't. -Kumdori 19:46, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::What CapCom was saying was that we already have a Centaur and a spiritual incarnation from the Mists, not to mention a Tengu, if you count henchies. And so far, no monster skills. Something could always change, but I think they're going to stick with what they've been doing so far. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 10:06, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::She will probably only shapeshift in cinematics. --DEATHWING 16:15, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Some people have managed to pull some skill names from the GW.DAT file, and there seems to be transformation skills and whatnot... most likely some of the PvE-only skills, but hopefully we'll get to use these on Heros as well. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 22:40, 19 July 2007 (CDT) I see no reason why a bear shapeshift wouldn't be PvP legal, it'd be just like a Dervish Form. The only problem is it would most likely be racial rather than class-specific, which would pose a few problems. However, this would only be applicable for a player (though technically you could bring a hero into PvP) for Guild Wars 2, where certain races might have special abilities that would all be balanced and part of a build (humans would need something special though, and there'd need to be an attribute system for these racial abilities. The first thing that comes to mind is allegiance rank to the race, but that would be PvE based.). DancingZombies 22:00, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :If I'm correct there's a Norn shapshifted in a bear in the Gw:En trailer MageMontu 06:30, 21 July 2007 (CDT) HAWT I love her. Screw you every other hero I have, Jora > you because she's a Norn. I am intentionally not vanquishing Old Ascalon as of yet just so when I get her, I can make a (crappy) IWAY team with myself, Koss and Goren and Her. We're gonna roxor some boxor --Blue.rellik 19:25, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :Make sure one of your guys brings a (locked) Revive Animal... you'll need to move your pets around the map for vanquishing. Not sure if regulr IWAY teams already use this, but most PvP areas are only about radar-sized maps anyway. :I'm waiting to see what the Ranger hero is... I want my full team of Rangers going strong out there. Maybe a B/P team... Or something a little more well-balanced (Burning Spiker, Interrupter, +two more). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 13:39, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :Pyre Fierceshot as Ranger hero-- MageMontu 15:00, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::Awesome. His uglyness will balance out Jin and Margrid nicely. ;P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 15:49, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::and a male ranger hero will make my ranger's team perfectly balanced. 2 male rangers, 2 male rangers. Just gotta hope that Margrid and Jin aren't fans of beastiality.--Darksyde Never Again 23:16, 22 July 2007 (CDT)